The proliferation of new technologies has allowed users to do more tasks at the same time. For example, a user may consume media while performing another task, such as responding to an email on a smartphone or talking to a friend. However, the user will miss content in the media asset when their attention is directed to another task. Oftentimes, a user will not remember at what point in the media they were distracted from consuming the media. Consequently, the user will consume the media for a second time to catch up on the content that was missed the first time. If the user is distracted once again while consuming the media for the second time, the user will miss the content again and will need to consume the media for a third time to catch up on the missed content.